In global system for mobile communications (GSM), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), and long term evolution (LTE), frequency synchronization and time synchronization need to be performed between base stations for service timing and positioning functions. Optional frequency synchronization manners include the synchronous Ethernet, an E1 line clock (European 30-channel pulse code modulation is briefly referred to as E1), 1588V2 (precision clock synchronization protocol standard for network measurement and control systems), Global Positioning System (GPS), and so on; and optional time synchronization manners include 1588V2, GPS, and so on.
In the prior art, each base station needs to be installed with a GPS apparatus, so as to acquire time information and frequency information by using the GPS apparatus. Moreover, because synchronization time between base stations cannot be output through a backhaul path, a device deployment cost is relatively high.